Enamorada
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Historia alterna donde Candy es una chica que ama los animales, cuida de una especie en extinción llamada aye aye, vive una tragedia donde pierde a sus padres, la vida le da sorpresas inesperadas al ver a cinco hombres queriendo rescatarla... con el tiempo sin darse mucho cuenta el inicio de su vida había marcado el destino que para muchos era imposible !
1. Regreso a Casa

_**Enamorada**_

_**Por mayraexitosa**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Regreso a Casa**_

Una pareja viajaba por Brasil para la captura de una especie en extinción muy importante llamado ayeaye, un pequeño animalito de ojos saltones con cola peluda un poco asustadizo, pero noble la pareja John y Crista Austen con su hermosa hija Candy viajaron para traer una especie a su país, La joven madre de ojos azul cielo rubia lisa, el padre de ojos claros miel cabello rizado castaño feliz, por su logro, contaban con los permisos requeridos, sin embargo al regresar su avioneta sufrió un accidente cayendo en las zonas montañosas de Perú, la joven fue la única sobreviviente, una jovencita delgada rubia con un poco de pecas, cabello rizado y unos ojos extrañamente verdes esmeraldas, lloraba largamente, cuidando de los cuerpos de sus padres, todo rocoso si poder escarbar para sepultarlos, los guardo en bolsas, alejándose de ahí, dolorosamente pues espero mucho tiempo ayuda, misma que nunca llegó, envolvió los cuerpos de sus padres, con toda su cara humedecida recordando cuanto amor el habían dado.

Para que no le quitaran a los animalitos se fue sola con su mochila, documentos despidiéndose tristemente de sus adorables padres, viajaba rumbo a América con la tristeza, la soledad en la que ahora se encontraba y un par de animalitos, con el fin de llegar y encontrar a su abuelo Enzo Austen, quien dueño de una cuantiosa fortuna se enteraba del accidente de su hijo, al recuperar los cuerpos de su hijo y su nuera, buscaba desesperado a su nieta.

La joven Candy con solo dieciséis años de edad se fue al norte con la confianza de llegar a su país escondiendo a la especie en extinción a la que le puso el nombre de Yin y su pequeña mascota Clint, se embarcaba en una línea muy hermosa de aventuras para encontrarse a su abuelo. Mientras se escondería de los cazadores de animales, eso era una ley, sobrevivir y llegar a casa.

Al bajar las montañas en Perú conoció a una joven de su edad llamada Luz Valentina, con ella obtuvo alimento, cobijo y resguardo por unos días, ambas entablaban una hermosa amistad, ella le proporciono mapas, guías y todo al escuchar a Candy hablando de sus padres, de su accidente, la suerte de comprender su idioma, pues Candy trataba de hablar el español, le era muy difícil, se guiaba más por su instinto y desconfianza, su nueva amiga con toda ternura le ayudaba con lo que podía, le daba alimentos a sus animalitos a los que realmente le daban miedo, sin embargo, Candy los educaba lo mejor posible. Le sonreía dándole confianza.

-Candy, tendrás que viajar mucho es muy larga la distancia, deberías pedir ayuda existen otros medios para que no te quiten a tus pequeños y te hagan llegar a tu hogar, pues el viaje es muy peligroso solo de imaginar cruzar México, me tiemblan las piernas, dijo Luz_ quien en un futuro no muy lejano estudiaría Ingeniería en México y se casaría en Miami con un esplendido esposo, tendría tres hijas. Pero eso era otra historia_.

-Light, look si hay otros medios pero los documentos de Yin son muy delicados, temo que no lo dejen cruzar la frontera, eso y otras cosas debo enfrentar por mis padres, que me cuidan desde el cielo, que cuando llegue con mi familia. No soy una niña, sé defenderme y estaré bien.

Se despidieron en un tiempo cruzaba por Ecuador donde conoció a Gaby una joven muy hermosa quien hizo de inmediato amistad con Candy, le dio dinero para que pudiera viajar ella trabajaba en una tienda, vivía en un pequeño departamento, al cual no dudo en ofrecer una agradable estancia a Candy, le proporcionaba algo de efectivo y comida, ella muy agradecida le dijo

-Gaby, en cuanto llegue te enviaré un reembolso por lo que me das, solo que ahora mi prioridad es llegar a Norteamérica, no puedo seguir deteniendo mi viaje, le ayudaba para viajar en autobús y cruzar a Panamá.

-Candy en Panamá vive mi prima Luisa ella te ayudará para que vayas a Costa Rica, te acerca al camino donde sale un tren de viajeros que cruza todo México, te lleva a la frontera con Estados Unidos.

-Gracias Gaby, llegando a mi país debe ser más fácil mi camino, se en camino llegó con Luisa y esta ya la esperaba sonriente sin saber sobre los animales, se sorprendía, la joven los bañaba y cuidaba como bebes, pues como convivían con ella, los mantenía embolsados, trataba de refrescarlos, Luisa sonriente le dijo

-Para alcanzar el camino a ese tren tendrías que viajar por cruce de ríos, Nadia una amiga te ayudará a cruzar Costa Rica en su auto, Pablo te cruzara en Nicaragua. Hacían un plan, pero nunca estimo que Pablo se enamoraría de Candy.

Cuando viajaba junto a Pablo pasaba una semana, Pablo intento robarle un beso esta le dio una bofetada, Clint lo rasguño, haciendo que Candy tomará sus cosas y saliera del auto poniendo su trayecto en otra parte, desviando ya su viaje que al momento llevaba dos meses.

Cuando huyó de Pablo estaba en un lugar llamado Boaco, ella con sus medios cruzo por una zona de reserva natural de Nicaragua a Honduras inicio por la reserva natural de Bosawás terminando en la reserva biológica de Honduras llamada Tawahka, de ahí conocía a personas muy importantes en la protección de animales quienes admiraban el cuidado del aye aye y de cómo siendo un animalito salvaje ya seguía a Candy.

El mejor era el mapache su color era blanco, los que ellos conocían eran gris, fue muy ilustrativo conocerlos, bastaría una mala interpretación del idioma para pensar que le serían quitados a Candy, ella sutilmente huía de allí camino a la reserva de río plátano donde se seguiría su ruta por toda la costa, sin saber que su abuelo llegaba a la reserva donde ella había estado, pues ella huía sin aviso alguno, cuando uno de los biólogos le informaba a su abuelo Enzo que la habían encontrado, viajaba con dos animalitos, llegaba en helicóptero para darse cuenta que ya no se encontraban ,desconocían el por qué había huido,

-Porque se fue, que le dijeron, la asustaron decía su abuelo, al momento le contestaba el grupo

-No señor solo admirábamos las especies que están con ella, tal vez pensó que se las quitaríamos, porque no habíamos visto un mapache blanco. Jamás habíamos visto que un aye aye siguiera de forma individual y voluntaria a una persona, que un mapache la defendiera, eso es maravilloso, ¿no le parece?

Mientras el abuelo ya había solicitado apoyo a personal capacitado y conocidos de él para que lo apoyará en su búsqueda llegaban un grupo de jóvenes que trabajaban para el señor Enzo y otros eran socios del famoso empresario Enzo Austen, este les daba fotografías de su nieta, que corría peligro, por ser norteamericana, por no hablar bien el idioma y por la edad de la joven, que la avioneta se había estrellado en Perú, había viajado sola y cruzado la reserva de Nicaragua y Honduras en compañía de dos animales.

Los jóvenes que se aunaban al grupo para encontrar a Candy eran Archie empresario joven y Lic. En Mercadotecnia quien ayudaba a su familia, ahora se unía a la búsqueda junto a su hermano el capitán de las fuerzas especiales de USA Alister Cornwall quien el padre de ambos era amigo del señor Enzo.

En el grupo se unió el biólogo Anthony Brown primo de los jóvenes mencionados, Terrance Grandchester amigo de los tres y compañero de Alister capitán de las fuerzas especiales de USA, con ellos se unía William Andrew, familiar de los primeros jóvenes socio del señor Enzo y conocedor de todas las rutas por las que Candy había de viajar, este último se sonreía por todo lo que le contaban de la joven, de cómo había huido de los biólogos amigos de Anthony, le daban una fotografía y se quedaba sin palabras, al ver a la joven con un currículo esplendido para su edad ya conocía casi todo el mundo, sus estudios eran de forma particular igual a los de él, las coincidencias no se hacían esperar al verla con los animales en una fotografía y de cómo los biólogos le contaban que ella había conquistado a un aye aye, fue retorico e increíble para el famoso conocedor de especies y empresario William Andrew, donde Terry y Ster le hicieron algarabía al verlo embobado de la fotografía, le dijeron

-Es la nieta de tu socio, es una hermosa jovencita, le dijo Terry

-No solo eso, es muy parecida a ti, no es así Tío, dijo Anthony

-Porque conquista animales como a los hombres dijo Archie. Todos se le quedaron viendo de inmediato. - Que dije, si solo la verdad mira a Ster, esta que no suelta la foto de la chica, parece que le va a pedir un autógrafo en cuanto la encontremos, Ster escondió la fotografía y todos lo vieron. Dijo muy formalmente,

-Sabe de rapel pues bajo la montaña por lugares muy difíciles de escalar, sabe de enfermería pues se lastimo un brazo al huir de un hombre en Nicaragua, sabe mucho de animales, pues ya vimos que domina a pequeños muy salvajes y la defienden, creo que irá a subir un tren en México para cruzar a USA, pues es lo más económico para viajar. William dijo

-Excelente cambia de tema para que no sepan que eres un enamoradizo, esa información te la dieron los compañeros de Anthony al llegar, muy interesante, todos se reían por como lo aplaco y lo delató con los demás haciendo que se riera, bajaba la cabeza, el señor Enzo se acercó al grupo, dijo

-No escatimen en gastos, ella debe ser protegida, es mi única nieta, lo que más amo en la vida, William, te hago responsable de ella, sé que no me fallarás, nadie me responde como tu hijo, este le daba la mano y se iban en su búsqueda.

Con los días Terry le llamaba a William por Albert, se hacían buenos amigos, este se daba cuenta que la dama para no ser seguida, subía a los arboles y avanzaba muy rápido, que las huellas que la podían delatar era el desecho de los animales que la acompañaban, que ella no había cubierto, -¡es muy lista! les dijo Albert, sonreía.

Pasaron por la costa en barco ella había viajado caminando por la playa de Trujillo, La ceiba, Tela y Puerto Cortes, sin dejar problema alguno, ahora lo difícil era cruzar Guatemala, llegar a Belice, pues estos lugares contaban con vigilancia extrema, eso les hacía tener dificultades a los caballeros que tuvieron que caminar, dejar los botes, pues solo podían si se iban a aguas internacionales no cercanos a la bahía.

Sucedió que en un lugar llamado Puerto Ramos de Guatemala, fue atrapada la joven por un grupo de hombres dedicados a la trata de blancas, pertenecientes a la mafia, los jóvenes que la buscaban la trataban de rescatar, fue ahí donde ella queriendo escapar, subía por una cuerda una casa y se encontraba con Albert, quien dijo querer ayudarla, esta sonrió, le dijo

-Escapa, son muchos, me vienen siguiendo, son muy malos, vi que mataban a sangre fría, este le dijo

-Ven conmigo te juro que te ayudaré, vengo de parte de tu abuelo Enzo Austen, somos varios que vinimos por ti, en eso se escuchaban balas, los pequeños que iban en su espalda, se movían asustados, ella tuvo que huir de todos para resguardarse, el grupo llegaba asustado por todo lo que sucedía, Alister y Terry reían por lo sucedido, no esperaban que en una búsqueda tuvieran enfrentamiento de armas

-Terry nos van a fusilar somos norteamericanos en tierras extranjeras, tu jefa no podrá protegerte,

-Cállate, que no era una búsqueda de una chiquilla, ya salimos con un ataque a una mafia de trata de blancas, no viste a las chicas que escaparon, eran jovencitas, Alister dijo

-No eran tan hermosas como la que buscamos, pero me imagino porque están disparando, ya se les escapo, sonrieron. Mientras que Archie y Anthony eran resguardados por Albert porque ellos no contaban con armas y para colmo entrenamiento avanzado, como los otros que venían atrás protegiéndolos.

Ya escapando Terry y Ster se reían, Archie, aventaba las cosas molesto por tener que escapar y Anthony estaba asustado por lo que había pasado le dijo

-Tanto por un mapache y un aye aye

-No seas ingenuo, era por la chica, ellos venden mujeres, no trafican pieles, se reían, Albert que los escuchaba ahora sabía que Candy no sería atrapada fácilmente_, pero si sabía moverse con agilidad, recordaba su cadera, en la cuerda escapando, realmente era atractiva, los pantaloncillos unidos a su cuerpo la hacían llamar la atención._ Su rostro cambiaba a preocupación.

Albert les informaba que la había visto, que ella ya sabe que estamos cerca, solo que en los disparos los animales se molestaron, ella tuvo que huir para protegerlos. Anthony dijo

-Ya la viste, es como las fotografías, así de hermosa, Albert sin pensar dijo

-Mucho más, haciendo que Terry y Ster se sonreirán, se separaban para ir a su encuentro.

Candy se fue en una balsa por el mar, de noche para cruzar partes de la costa de Belice, sonreía porque su abuelo la estaba buscando, eso significaba que ya habían rescatado a los cuerpos de sus padres, elevaba una oración para que saliera con bien de todo y poder llevarse a sus pequeños a casa.

Archie, Anthony y Albert se separaron al ver que Terry y Alister se habían adelantado por la noche, estos quedaron en dos grupos por tierra iba Ster y Terry siguiendo la huella. Albert se llevo en avión a Anthony y Archie para llegar a Chetumal en México, encontrarse de frente con la dama que les aseguró que no la alcanzarían Terry y Ster. Estos confiaban en Albert, sonreían.

La realidad Albert estaba preocupado por Archie y Anthony con la balacera, ellos no eran tan preparados como Terry y Ster, _se molestaba que Ster fuera tan aventado y olvidara que Archie no estaba preparado, así que se tomaba la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus sobrinos menores, donde Anthony era solo un biólogo, no lo dejaría correr riesgos innecesarios, más después de seguir tan asiduamente a Candy, presentía que ella se cuidaría de todos_.

En México, las zonas elegantes hoteleras de Chetumal, tenían a tres galanes en espera de encontrar a la joven, mientras Albert extendía un mapa, Anthony se encontraba con su compañera Karen quien se le unía al grupo, pasaban una buena tarde de conversaciones entre ambos colegas.

Candy en Belice, encontró a un joven llamado Felipe quien muy amable la ayudaba de forma de guía turística, cruzaba en auto toda la zona costera de Belice, despidiéndose de la dama muy feliz, dándole sus datos, por si requería de ayuda de nuevo.


	2. Camino Complicado

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Camino complicado**_

Candy llegó con Felipe a Belmopán, Belice donde se dirigía de nuevo a la reserva ecológica de territorio Guatemalteco, cruzaría hacia México. En ese trayecto había muchos inmigrantes tratando de cruzar la mayoría hombres, ella se cubría su cabello en una gorrita, se ensuciaba su rosto para no hacerse notar y pasar desapercibida, quienes seguían sus pasos eran Terry y Ster estos se encontraron con ella, no la reconocían, pero su tono al hablar la delataba, eso sería suficiente para Terry, quien de inmediato se ofreció a ayudarla

-Señorita, puedo ayudarla, no desconfié de mi soy norteamericano, puedo llevarla si desea hasta USA, Candy al momento que la identificaban como señorita, se sentía descubierta, conversaba con los caballeros con la finalidad de escapar de ellos.

-No, como cree que desconfío de usted, tiene una mirada de confianza que no se puede evitar. Terry sonreía, _al parecer le gustaba su mirada a la joven, este se sentía muy feliz_.

-El es mi compañero Alister, con gusto la podemos llevar a USA, con su familia, esta se sorprendió, recordó al joven rubio que dijo que eran varios los que estaban con él, los había mandado su abuelo.

-Muchas gracias, acepto que me lleven me imagino deben traer mis documentos, para poder cruzar, dijo para saber si venían de parte de su abuelo, Alister contestó

-No señorita, nosotros no traemos sus documentos, esos no nos informaron si los deberíamos traer, déjeme hacer una llamada, con gusto pido que traigan sus documentos, este lucía nervioso por la presencia de Candy, _pero ella pensaba que tramaba algo_. Ster le llamo a Albert, le informo de la situación, mientras Terry conversaba con la dama toda sucia recargado en el jeep,

- Usted es Candy Austen, la nieta del señor Enzo Austen

-Si, por eso me buscaban, no es así

-Si sabemos que huyó de la reserva donde su abuelo llegó por usted, después nos mando llamar, Ster y yo somos soldados de las fuerzas especiales, presumió un poco para halagar a Candy, mientras ella esperaba que mostraran sus credenciales de lo que decía quedándose seria sin ver que mostraba nada.

-Solo ustedes son los únicos soldados,

-Si, somos los únicos soldados, Candy pensó _entonces si ellos son los únicos el hombre que dijo que lo envió mi abuelo, no son del grupo, estos son soldados, interesante, el otro joven decía que eran varios, ellos dicen ser los únicos, aquí hay algo que no concuerda, _en eso de su espalda salió Yin el pequeño aye aye se le fue encima a Terry, esta lo tranquilizó, lo acariciaba con sus brazos, para calmarlo, ella lo había provocado empujando por la mochila desde abajo.

Mientras Ster le decía a Albert que estaban en la reserva guatemalteca, que ya estaba con ellos Candy, este de inmediato salía de Chetumal para encontrarse con ellos cruzando la reserva, llevando los documentos, sin embargo le dijo

-Ster es ilógico lo que me dices, ella cuenta con sus propios documentos a menos que los haya extraviado. Se despedían.

-Terry se limpiaba la cara porque temía que lo hubiera rasguñado el animal tan feo que traía la dama, casi se le salían los ojos, al pobre animal no ha de haber comido, Ster le dijo

- ¿Donde está Candy? se alejo por allá al parecer su gremlins esta muerto de hambre. Ster se puso a buscarla, ya no estaba, _pensó lo peor que alguien se la había robado frente a ellos_ pero Terry le aseguró que no fue así que le comento que ambos eran soldados,

- Ella que dijo Terry

-Que si éramos los únicos soldados, le dije que sí, que éramos los únicos soldados,

-Eres un tonto, ella conoció a Albert, como que somos los únicos soldados, relacionó eso y huyo de nosotros, eres un tonto Terry, no somos los únicos, ella ya conocía a Albert.

Candy se metió a la selva, de noche cruzaba en una balsa para México, seguía su camino, en dos días Albert se reunía con Ster, este le informó lo que hizo Terry, como ella huyó de ellos, este se reía del par de tontos que se les escapo. De cómo pensaba la dama, pues la realidad desconfiaba de todos, como lo había deducido en su mente, aunque estos fueran soldados, no traían un letrero de ser soldados y estaba seguro que no le mostraban sus identificaciones.

- ¿Que identificación le mostraste Ster?

-Ninguna. Archie y Anthony se burlaban, Anthony dijo

-Pero noto que te enamoraste de ella. Ster recordó como estaba nervioso frente a ella. Al no contestar, Albert lo vio, sonrió haciendo que todos se burlaran, Archie dijo

-Terry dime que no se puso nervioso frente a Candy, si es una chiquilla

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si estaban temblando sus manos, sonreía muy extraño. Todos se burlaban, ya sabían porque Candy huyó, no solo por Terry sino por Ster, que la asustó al ponerse nervioso.

Ahora la búsqueda era mayor, porque en México pudo haber ido río arriba o abajo, si lo cruzaba, no tenían huellas legibles debido a la gran cantidad de inmigrantes que pasaban por ese lugar, lo cierto es que los animales, viajaban con ella, esta los protegía era muy lista, debía seguir una ruta de buen camino para mantener bien a los pequeños, Albert sacaba un mapa, en México y buscaba su ruta optima.

Pero Candy no contaba con recursos suficientes, subió a un tren de inmigrantes que iban de manera ilegal, viajaría durante semanas, en ella descubrió historias horribles y reales, pues al subir una montaña en el tren subieron asaltantes, los pequeños que acompañaban a Candy la obligaron a bajarse antes que esto sucediera.

Sin embargo ella lo vio de lejos, había saltado ella había subido en Chiapas, siguió esta ruta mucho tiempo, comía y bebía pero casi no dormía, eso fue difícil para ella, cuando bajo del tren, se quedo dormida en la zona boscosa, después siguió su ruta hasta llegar al centro de México, para irse casi de inmediato por Querétaro, San Luis Potosí y Nuevo León, pero las rutas eran más vigiladas, se fue a Coahuila, donde tuvo mejor trayecto y cruzaba a USA, por un río de Piedras Negras, así por fin con sus pequeños pasaba para USA.

En la aduana ella escondió a los pequeños lejos, cruzo con sus documentos tranquilamente y dieron aviso a su abuelo de que ella ya estaba en USA, que había cruzado por un lugar de México llamado piedras Negras, Albert y el grupo ya estaban ahí, buscándola, ella feliz porque se escondía para encontrar a sus pequeños y los animalitos al verla saltaban a sus brazos.

Rento una habitación en un motel, con el dinero que le quedaba, de lo que había pedido a la gente, se dio un baño, dormía.

Tocaron a su puerta eran dos hombres, a los que reconoció de inmediato Albert y Terry, ella con un diminuto short y una blusita, un mapache en sus pies y un aye aye en su cabeza, sonreía con Albert que por fin la habían encontrado. Reconocía al soldado, este sonreía al ver tan hermosa mujer con dos animales, ambos embobados con ella,

-Me permite estoy muy cansada, deseo dormir un poco más, dejaré que me lleve con mi abuelo, ya por fin estoy en casa, no cuento con dinero, por favor déjenme dormir, Albert dijo

-No se escapará Candy, sonrió ambos enlazaban sus miradas confirmando que no lo haría

-No de usted, se lo prometo, gracias.

Albert dejaba a Anthony y Karen vigilando la habitación, para que le ayudarán con los animalitos, ella accedió, pero les advirtió que no son dóciles, apenas entraron Yin de inmediato se puso a la defensiva Clint temblaba en los brazos de Candy, tuvieron que salirse casi de inmediato. Entró Albert, sonrió vio a Clint le extendió silenciosamente los brazos y este fue con él, se quedo a su cuidado exclusivamente, Candy dormida.

Albert la admiraba en la pequeña habitación ella se extendía en la cama, se notaba muy cansada, sus cabellos llegaban a su cintura mojados y ella estaba boca abajo, mientras el aye aye lo miraba encima de la espalda de ella, cuidando de que no se acercará demasiado, mientras que Clint, estaba en el regazo de Albert dejando que lo acariciará.

Albert sentado observaba a Yin y a Candy, _realmente veía sus piernas, pero la pequeña Yin lo vigilaba retándolo, haciendo sonreír a Albert, que se quitará los malos pensamientos que realmente traía en mente sin poder evitarlo sonreía. Tenía que llevarla con su abuelo antes de volverse loco_.

Yin como Candy lo había bautizado, era de la familia de los Lémur, sin embargo esta especie estaba en extinción, era muy exótica, se había encariñado con Candy, pues era muy pequeña y era hembra, Albert al notarlo investigó, de la misma especie en Macho, su abuelo lo tenía en un zoológico en Inglaterra, sonreía, pues ahora sabía el interés de Candy de tener a su pequeña con tanto amor y cuidado, el animalito estaba cansado pero al ver a Albert tan cerca, no se quería dormir, Albert se hizo el dormido en la alfombra, Clint se recostaba con él, así pudo descansar Yin. De cara blanca, ojos verdes y orejitas puntiagudas, muy pegada a Candy esa era la pequeña Yin.

Casi un día completo descansaba Candy, quien se daba un baño, se ponía algo de ropa, _mientras observaba a Albert pensaba cuando lo vio en medio de aquella balacera, como ella por cuidar a los animales se tuvo que ir, mientras al voltear a buscarlo, el estaba por rescatar a dos jóvenes desarmados regreso a cubrirlos, cuando ni el portaba arma, como si él fuera el arma misma, sonreía mientras lo veía, definitivamente era confiable, dormía en la alfombra y Clint estaba dormido a su lado_, después movió suavemente a Albert, le dijo

-Es hora de irnos, tengo mucha hambre, ¿no tienes hambre? Este abrió los ojos y parecía ver su sueño hecho realidad, ella estaba hermosa y lo despertaba, sonreía viendo como ella lo miraba con ternura, dijo solamente

-si, se incorporó, vio a Candy bañada y lista para salir, Albert tomo a Clint, quien se quedaba en su hombro mientras Yin se escondía en el cuello de Candy con sus tétricas patitas esqueléticas salían como broche vampiro de Candy. Ster salió a su encuentro,

-Hola Candy, ya no huiras de nosotros, ambos con sonrisas leves, dijo

-Lo siento, su compañero dijo que solo ustedes dos me buscaban, mientras el me dijo que eran varios, no sabía si confiar o no, lo bueno es que estoy en casa, Yin está bien, eso me mantiene muy tranquila.

-Soy Alister Cornwall, mi padre era amigo de tu abuelo, por eso nos unimos a tu búsqueda, Terry y yo somos soldados de las fuerzas especiales, somos los únicos soldados, no los únicos que te buscábamos, espero que ahora puedas confiar en mí y verme como un amigo, pues los negocios nos unen a tu familia. Albert los veía y _sonreía era un tonto, como podía fijar sus ojos en una jovencita hasta ellos son más accesibles por edad a ella, los trata con tanta amistad que me imagino que uno de ellos le atrae, es hermosa debe ser así_.

Candy le dio la mano, le dijo

-Será un placer contar con tu amistad Alister, ese sonrió, la jovencita era muy menuda, muy hermosa, pero todos ahí eran hombres mayores, ella era muy joven, para cualquiera de ellos, todos muy altos, muy guapos, eso la chica no lo podía dejar pasar, conoció a Anthony, este feliz por los conocimientos de Candy sobre los animales, la botánica y muchas cosas se embobaba con ella, pasaban horas conversando junto a Karen de la cual se hizo amiga de inmediato.

Todo el tiempo Albert no la dejaba de traer en el pensamiento, _la veía con ellos y notaba la similitud de jovialidad y de conversaciones que definitivamente notaba que uno de ellos la conquistaría retirándose y observándola desde la distancia_.

Mientras que Candy, _recordaba a sus padres que ya no estaban, que posiblemente tendría un sepelio y un lugar donde su abuelo los había llevado, trataba de continuar con las conversaciones contestando sin pensar mucho,_ sonriendo.

Cuando por fin llegó con su abuelo, fue muy emotivo, la llevó a donde estaban sus padres, se hacia una ceremonia aparte pues tenían mucho de que habían sido despedidos, ella acompañada de sus rescatadores y su abuelo se despedían para irse a Inglaterra, donde su abuelo se iría con ella, se despedía cariñosamente de cada hombre que fue a su rescate.

-Terry, es usted un hombre muy especial, por favor cuente con mi amistad, no volveré a huir jamás de usted si nos volvemos a ver.

-Alister, mil gracias por todo, quedo como su amiga, por favor no corra riesgos en esa carrera tan especial que tiene, espero que los negocios nos vuelvan a unir en otro momento.

-Archie, con gusto espero conversar con usted, estoy segura que cuando vaya a Inglaterra, seré su guía incondicional, en mis negocios siempre estará presente.

-Anthony, seguiremos en contacto, en cuanto regrese a América, seguimos con los pendientes, ahora estaré un tiempo en Inglaterra, pero ya sabe cuenta con mi amistad, cualquier duda con los animales que pueda ayudar, estoy a sus órdenes.

-Karen tienes mis datos, si gustas visitarme estaré esperándote con los brazos abiertos eres muy buena amiga, gracias.

-Albert, jamás olvidare su amistad, por favor no lo haga usted tampoco, le prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar, le dio un beso por la estatura y ella parándose de puntitas lo beso cerca de los labios. Despidiéndose, sin darse cuenta que fue al único que beso.


	3. Tiempo inmejorable

**Capítulo 3**

**Tiempo inmejorable**

Terry y Alister regresaron a su trabajo en las fuerzas especiales de USA, ahí la comandante Analy seguía de cerca a Terry, quien le era muy irresistible, lo protegía a su manera, mientras Alister era llamado por su familia para tomar decisiones en las empresas, tendría que darse de baja en las fuerzas especiales, un año después Terry era llamado de la misma forma, su Padre lo necesitaba para cuidar de sus hermanas y su madre, así mismo de los negocios que este tenía, en el caso de Terry era nacido en América, pero su padre era Inglés y sus hermanas igual, el único era el que nació antes de que sus padres se casaran, era muy romántico para esto pues la pareja se amaba mucho, el fue una sorpresa inesperada de esta familia.

La tristeza fue para Analy cuando se fue Terry el hombre que amaba pues se había ido para Inglaterra, ya no estaría cerca de él.

Alister que apenas llegando la buscaba, se daba cuenta que su hermano había estado en contacto con Candy al igual que su primo, se sentía derrotado, pues ya llevaba tiempo de no verla, se había convertido en un amor platónico para este y lo más seguro era que su hermano o su primo habían conquistado uno de ellos su corazón. Archie fue varias ocasiones a visitar a Candy en Inglaterra, se frecuentaban al igual que Anthony.

Albert no había vuelto a coincidir con ella, ambos en distintos lugares se sabían sus vidas por los notas de sociales y culturales donde ambos eran muy importantes. Candy sin que nadie notara su interés, recordaba aquella vez que escapaba como la mirada de Albert era tan importante que no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos, así sin decir mucho siempre estaba al pendiente de las notas de sociales, y una dama estaba ahí, pero en las fotografías él nunca estaba con ella, y eso le seguía dando esperanzas.

Por su parte Albert siempre entraba a la página de los animales que eran rescatados con el pretexto de buscarla a ella, y siempre lo lograba con uno que otro detalle, además que el abuelo de ella era socio directo de él, pero no podía preguntarle por ella o su interés pues el le llevaba varios años y no se vería bien insinuarse o que se le escapara algún sentimiento por ella, frente a su abuelo, así que no le preguntaba lo más mínimo posible, conservaba fotografías y recuerdos de ella, pues le amaba con un sentimiento limpio, y con admiración, ambos compartían ese amor por los animales, y eso era una relación entre ellos.

Los periódicos anunciaban notas de Terry al saber que era el nuevo dueño de las empresas Grandchester de Europa y América, Candy al ver la noticia sonreía por haberlo recordado, siempre veía la forma en que su pequeña lo había asustado.

Anthony por su parte seguía en contacto, llevaba relación directa en los negocios con Candy al igual que Archie.

- ¿Archie has visto a Candy últimamente?

-No Anthony, ¿Qué? ¿ al fin la dejas sola?

-No te aproveches de ella, recuerda que ella me aceptará en cuanto sepa mis sentimientos, ambos somos muy compatibles,

-Pues Alister me pregunto por ella, me preguntó que si era mi novia, solo pude decir que me interesa mucho, pero no le dije que no nos hace caso a nadie, es muy buena o no se decide, estoy seguro que esta indecisa entre tú o yo. Anthony le respondió

-No te confíes, escuche que Alister y Terry también la pretenden, son unos idiotas no dejare que se le acerquen jamás, ambos se sonreían.

Mientras tanto en una llamada telefónica Alister y Terry conversaban

-Por fin te saliste Terry, no que era un cobarde

-Por favor y dejar que me ganes mi lugar

- ¿Tu lugar? ¿cuál lugar? si los negocios los tenemos separados, soy socio tuyo por minoría, a poco piensas que con eso ocupe tu lugar

-No te hagas el tonto mi lugar en el corazón de Candy Austen, se que regresa pronto y créeme estoy interesado en conocerla y tratarla.

-Al parecer todos, será que no se quede con ninguno, esa joven es muy rápida, recuerdas que no dimos con ella, fue ella quien dejo que la encontráramos, Terry respondió

-Como olvidarlo, cuando tengo pesadillas recuerdo a ese gremlins de ojos saltones, hasta me he caído de la cama, tiene quien la cuide demasiado, creo que el único que aguanta a ese animal es Anthony

-Tal vez le deje que cuide al animal pero no a la hermosa Candy, estoy muy interesado en ella, tengo una gran sociedad en negocios suficientes para estar cerca y porque no hacerla mi esposa

-No lo permitiré Ster, crees que puedes robarme su amor sin luchar, para tu información cuento con una cita, ahora que regresa y es segura, también es mi socia mayoritaria pues me conviene quedar muy bien, la tendré en mis oficinas, ya mande hacer su oficina a mi lado.

-Que engreído eres por eso huyo de ti, lo volverá a hacer, de mi cuenta corre.

-Que bueno que sabes soñar despierto Ster, recuerda sé pelear bien

-Si por la comandante, no por Candy

-Usarás trucos sucios Ster

-No los necesito, ella vendrá y será una Cornwall, te lo aseguro. Se despedían muy amigos y seguían en sus oficinas.

Candy se especializaba en sus negocios, su abuelo era muy feliz, cuando perdió a su hijo busco la manera de dejar protegida a Candy, o tal vez fue un buen pretexto en su anhelo de si el faltará no había una mujer cerca de su nieta, coincidió con un viejo amor de su abuelo la señorita Elroy Andrew quien para asegurarse que Candy no quedará sin nadie, si el faltaba Elroy se casaba de manera legal y privada con Enzo su abuelo, ella lo sabía y se iba a vivir con ellos a Inglaterra, donde Elroy se encariñó con Candy

-Hija me recuerdas a mis sobrinos Rose y William

-De verdad, abuela ¿y en que me parezco a ellos?

-Físicamente te pareces mucho a Rosemary, madre de Anthony y hermana de William, de tu carácter eres muy rebelde, parecida a William cuando tenía tu edad, tuve que ponerlo en estudios particulares porque todo el tiempo estaba con animales y aun ahora, igual que tu hija, ambas sonreían.

-Sabes abuela, te quiero mucho eres la mejor abuela del mundo, gracias por quererme y aceptarme como soy

-Candy, hace mucho fui novia de tu abuelo, por azares de la vida nos distanciamos, él se caso con tu abuela pero ella falleció hace mucho años, para que tu abuelo me buscara y te cuidará, es el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado, estar cerca del hombre que amo y de su nieta, porque me necesita, me hace sentir muy bien hija.

-Gracias, tu presencia nos hace muy felices a mi abuelo y a mí

Su abuelo dejaba como su única heredera a su nieta, con la condición de que Elroy estuviera viviendo con ella, pues gracias a Elroy, Candy contaría con el amor de madre, así ella se lo hacía sentir, pues Elroy en su juventud había amado al abuelo de Candy en ella veía una hija, la que nunca tuvo, legalmente quedaba como su nieta, ahora a Elroy le preocupaba que todos tomaban muy en cuenta por sus futuros ingresos en las empresas Austen de todo el mundo a su pequeña nieta, ella le decía su preocupación, mientras que Candy la tranquilizaba, le dijo

-Abuela nunca me he dado tiempo de tener un novio, pero no permitiré que se casen conmigo por la fortuna de mi abuelo,

- Mi niña eres muy inocente, también muy lista, estoy segura que sabrás elegir con el corazón cuando te enamores de un buen hombre. Ambas sonreían y se apreciaban.

La fortuna de Candy se asociaría al corporativo Andrew con el 50% donde volvería a encontrarse ahora con Albert, al adquirir acciones de las empresas Grandchester los Austen quedaban en la cima de los negocios pues su abuelo compró acciones de los Grandchester por un 30% mientras Terry era el dueño del 60% siendo este ultimo 10 % de los Cornwall, este feliz porque conocía la amistad que tenía con ellos. Con los Cornwall era distinto, ellos tenían un 55%, mientras Grandchester tenía un 10%, el 20% de los Austen y el 15% de los Andrew

En la página Natural Austen lucía aquel animalito en compañía de su pareja y sus pequeños, con Candy en los brazos, esta fotografía era anunciada en Nacional Geography por el aniversario luctuoso de la pérdida de los padres de Candy, el rescate de esta especie, era algo que el mundo valoraba, que la jovencita en la fotografía había salvado en meses de salir al rescate, mostraba una fotografía con cinco caballeros todos altos vestidos casual, con una leyenda "Héroes de los Austen" cuando para Albert no era cierto porque la dama había llegado a salvo sola, en su intento por regresar a casa, el guardaba la fotografía de Candy en su álbum personal y la valoraba.

Terry vio la revisa, no dejaba de reír, solo recordaba al animal salvaje ese, de que formaba parte de sus pesadillas y se reía a carcajadas.

Alister junto a su hermano recordaban algunas cosas que pasaron en el rescate, se burlaban de Terry y del susto del animal que lo hacía correr, se reían los dos, llegó Anthony, se unía a los Cornwall, no podían dejar de burlarse de aquella vez. Anthony dijo

-Saben chicos, este tiempo he convivido mucho con Candy, he conseguido una especie del aye aye muy hermosa, estoy seguro que el día que nos toque la reunión en el edificio Grandchester, sería la mejor forma de divertirnos, ver la cara de Terry con el aye aye, no puedo perderlo, Alister dijo que le tiene terror y voy comprobarlo. Los tres saltaban grandes carcajadas. Alister dijo

-Dicen que hay un perro muy especial de raza Xoloitzcuintli en México que se parece al aye aye ese, buscare un cachorrito, para regalárselo a Candy, para cuando Terry la visite sea quien le dé la bienvenida. Saltaban las carcajadas los tres, se estaban aleando por quitar a Terry de la mirada de Candy. Y no se equivocaban, era realmente un hombre muy atractivo, que tenía mayores acciones con los Grandchester que con los Cornwall y desconocían como era la sociedad con los Andrew.

Lo cierto es que nadie tenía una fotografía reciente de Candy, el ultimo año viajo sola a África y a Malasia, quien la acompañó a este viaje fue Karen quien llego seis meses después, por computadora ponía al día a Anthony y Archie, sin poder ver a Candy quien estaba en una expedición, esta corría tras un jaguar para tomar las mejores tomas fotográficas ya que en donde estaba era una sección de protección animal, la cual disfrutaba con mucho placer, pues ese era el mayor de los hobbies de los Austen.

-Si Anthony, está en una expedición, ayer su seguridad la confundió con un león, debes ver la risa que teníamos anoche, Candy podía atacar al hotel, porque ella estaba vestida tras unos matorrales y todos corrían, mientras ella esperaba tomar una fotografía a un jaguar.

-No es verdad, estas en el altavoz te está escuchando Archie, por eso escuchas las risas, como que Candy fue confundida con un león, en ese momento pasaba Albert, escuchó muy claro sonrió por lo que dijo Anthony, que imbécil podría confundir a Candy con un león, continuaba la conversación pero Albert se retiraba.

-Anthony, ella es un caso perdido, parece salvaje en su hábitat quisiera decirte que está interesada en ti o en Archie, saben que los aprecio mucho, pero la verdad no se hagan ilusiones, no mientras este fuera, lo mejor es esperar a que este con ustedes, así si la confunden con un león en New York, sería irónico, pero aquí es una realidad, Candy es tan feliz, como un animal salvaje desde que llegó a la selva.

Candy después de concluir sus estudios, pidió a sus abuelos que le dieran un año sabático antes de tomar su lugar en la administración de sus empresas, estos accedieron, porque Candy se desenvolvía muy bien, era muy precavida y muy buena para protegerse.

Enzo llamaba a William por la línea y conversaban

-Como estás muchacho, te he echado de menos, no hemos hablado hace tiempo

-He estado trabajando en Asia y Sudamérica, pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí, a sus órdenes, Señor Austen

-Sabes bien que Candy debe tomar mi lugar, espero sea de ayuda para ti, necesito que la guíes, todo lo mío es de ella, no me queda mucho por decir, que pedirte que la cuides, serías el mayor perjudicado si Candy comete un error en los negocios.

-Es muy lista no cometerá errores, lo prometo, la ayudare en lo que sea necesario

-Gracias hijo, no solo la ayudes en lo que sea necesario, quiero que la cuides, hazlo por la amistad que tuve con tu Padre, por mi hijo o por lo que más desees en el mundo, pero cuídame a Candy, William

-No es difícil, ella debe ser una mujer mayor ahora, y es muy lista, ya verá que no me necesita, pero le juro a usted que si está en mis manos la cuidare, lo juro.

-Gracias hijo, en unos meses estará en New York.

Candy estaba instalada en un hotel muy asegurada con varios vigilantes de los cuales ella era la mejor de todos para lo que necesitaba pues hasta sus guías no le seguían el paso de lo buena que era, es que ella disfrutaba mucho de ese lugar era una Reserva de Masai Mara, donde recordaba el amor de sus padres a los animales. Candy en ese lugar era una dama muy solitaria y muy especial.

Karen se había tenido que marchar de urgencia, ella siempre que salía en expedición era mejor sola, su cabello era sujeto por una coleta aun rizado era largo, el polvo y la cámara, en uno de esos días ella estaba cerca de la manada de leones, muy en silencio para no romper la atmosfera se alejaba poco a poco para volver al camino.

A lo lejos alguien la observaba incrédulo al verla, dio con ella, ambos sonriendo se reconocieron y se saludaban

- ¡Hola Candy! ¿Cómo estás? hace mucho que no sabía nada de ti, que has hecho todos estos años.

- ¡Albert! que gusto verte de nuevo, he estudiado mucho, me gané un año libre, ahora me divierto por mi graduación de haber estudiado, que te parece.

-Pues me parece excelente, sé que pronto te harás cargo de los negocios de tu abuelo, que ahora el te deja a cargo de todo. En ese momento Candy lucía apenada por su atuendo, se sacudía un poco el polvo.

-Si, le he dicho que no debió anunciarlo, pero la gente es muy intuitiva, ahora ni quien no publique la vida de los demás. Por cierto se que pronto te casas con Katherine Colman no es así.


End file.
